Battle Royale: The Expediant
by Junoh
Summary: 50 teens have 72 hours to be the last person standing in a battle to end all battles. Who will survive the macabre that is the BR Act?
1. Contestant Roster

**Contestant Roster:**

****  
_Males:  
__  
_1. Anthony Harrison

2. Oliver Wyman

3. Rod Houston

4. Oswald Green

5. Dwayne Shepard

6. Nicholas Montgomery

7. Ryan Covington

8. Edwin Hodge

9. Kyle Graham

10. Matt Eyde

11. Dave Isaacs

12. Sean Cruise

13. Angelo Curtis

14. Carlos Cooper

15. Antonio Benson

16. Mike Rosado

17. Scott Flaherty

18. Ted Eden

19. Victor Sanford

20. Masi Nakamara

21. Donny Chan

22. Jorge Martinez

23. Aaron Smith

24. Gregory Hanson

25. C.S. Basco

_Females:_

1. Ruth Spana

2. Sue Dellmore

3. Nicole Sargen

4. Erica Ramsey

5. Abbey Carvallo

6. Brenda Berman

7. Jessica Diner

8. Louise Marchin

9. Marcia Ho

10. Mika Belcone

11. Natalie Roderick

12. Michelle Jason

13. Lauren Mambo

14. Jasmine Gurney

15. Elizabeth Davis

16. Evyln Cherry

17. Theresa Lassidor

18. Alice Linley

19. Natasha Romanenko

20. Kim Chi

21. Nina Virgo

22. Kerry Shaw

23. Donna Cross

24. Christina Garetta

25. Iana Lee


	2. Hour 0, 50 Remaining

**Hour 0 **

"What the…" Boy #15 Antonio Benson opened his eyes, his head throbbing in pain. He lifted his head up and peered around him. He gazed confusingly at his surrounding. Where was he? A short glimpse of the sun passed down through the giant vine covered trees. He felt something on his leg. Looking down he saw a horde of ants crawling from the long grass over his leg. Three of the ants bit down on his leg. It took him a few seconds to comprehend the pain in his leg. He jumped up and around, trying to shake the ants off of his leg. But yet another pain entered his body. It came from his side. He reached to the side of his waist and pulled out what felt like a short metal spear from it.

He stared at it for a minute, while holding his side which was bleeding. He groaned in pain._ Wapp!_ He jumped back as a thin piece of paper rolled down out of the "spear". It seemed to have something written on it. He started to read…

_Hello Mr. Benson,_

_We are please to inform you that you have had the privilege to partake in an experimental survival program headed by our very own United States government. You, along with 49 others, have been selected out of 350 candidates to be the test subjects of this experiment. Hopefully, it will be a success. The name of this game is Kill or be killed. Right next to you, there is a duffle bag, _

Antonio peered down and saw a navy blue duffle bag. He peered at it for a second, and then looked back at the letter.

_Inside said bag, there is water, food, a map, and a weapon. If your weapon is insignificant or harmless, we apologize, for this was picked at random. There is enough food and water to last you 3 days, or 72 hours. You will also find a small digital watch in this bag, which will tell you which hour it is, a list of all contestants, and a map _

Antonio bent down and unzipped the bag. He felt inside and could feel himself touching some bottles of water, a couple containers, and a small tennis ball.

"Shit" he said to himself. He pulled out what looked like a coach's stopwatch. On it said 0:13:22.He turned back to the letter,

_You have 72 hours to do one thing and one thing only, that is make sure that when that clock says 72:59:59, all 49 other participants are dead. Every 6 hours, an announcement will come on over the loud speaker, telling whose dead and were the danger zones are. You have a small device implanted on the back of your skull. Your wander into a danger zone, that device will explode. If by the 72:59:59, if more than one person is alive, it will explode. If you try to escape, it will explode. Danger zones remain once they are announced. Now if you win, or the last survivor _

_1) All criminal charges will be dropped _

_2) You will receive a sum of $20 million _

_So remember Mr. Benson kill or be killed. Good Luck! _

_Signed _

_USDODAD _

"Hmm," Antonio said to himself. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

Boy #14 Carlos Cooper looked at his note and let out a loud breath of air. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. He was already a murderer so he would have no problem taking down anyone who stood in his way. There were 49 other people on the island he wasn't able to touch one of them until the first hour came.

Carlos kicked his weapon in front of him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. What kind of weapon was a soda can? Carlos felt the fury inside of him as he kicked the can again, this time, further than he did before. Carlos's bag was over his shoulder. He didn't know what the other people on the island were going to look like. Maybe they would be just as violent as he was. He was kicked out of three different schools for various reasons.

$20 Million… Carlos didn't know what he could do with that amount of money. It had been the largest sum of money Carlos could ever think about. He couldn't wait until he met the other contestants. He was sure that they were going to be horrible and just as greedy as he was. He knew that a majority had probably watched him from afar. Each of them with the same idea on their minds.

Carlos looked down to his watch that he had on. 00:19:23 it had read. Carlos kicked the ground. He wondered if the other people on the island had better weapons than what he had seen already. Carlos suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps nearby as he raised his head quickly.

He felt a chill go past him. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive even to the second day. These teenagers seemed to be sneakier than ever. Carlos wondered if they were going to kill him during the first hour. Carlos spun around again, hearing the footsteps coming closer to him. "Who's there?" Carlos asked. He knew that he couldn't die now.

There was no way that this person could kill him.

Another random question popped into Carlos's mind as he spun around again. Were there any girls on the island? Out of 50 teenagers, there had to be girls, right? Carlos grinned, still feeling nervous at the same time. He had 40 minutes of safety left before someone could kill him. He began to think of what had gotten him on Death Row in the first place. Girls. He knew he shouldn't have picked up that hooker that one night. But he had been so horny and she had been so sexy.

Carlos could feel himself growing horny again. She was very similar to him. They both had bad English and they both went to the same school. But she had wanted him to pay more than he had to offer. She was trying to rob him and he knew it. She threatened to tell the school what they had done and he wasn't going to take it.

He raped her before he slit her throat and bashed in her head. Then he raped her again. He felt a new sort of rush when he realized that it had been easy. Murder was easier than he was always taught. He did this to three more girls before he made the fatal mistake of sleeping with one of them without a condom. They took him in and told that he would be sentenced to death by lethal injection. He thought that that was the end of his life.

But this program seemed to be giving him a second chance at life. A chance for him to get his life back together. His family had already told him that they 'disowned' him and he didn't have anyone left. Now, he was able to fulfill his fantasies. He would be able to rape and kill each of those girls. Girls were the people who had gotten him in trouble.

He smiled once more before running farther into the woods on the dirt path.

He wasn't going to lose.

No one would stop him. 

* * *

As girl #5 Abbey Carvallo was looking in her duffle bag, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Something or someone was looking at her. She continued to look through her bag to see if the person who was looking at her would make an advance to her. To her surprise, she realized that the person was just standing there, staring. She wondered if that person knew that she was looking at her.

She found the weapon in the bag like the note said, but it wasn't anything special. She just got a steak knife. Good, but she would've done better with a gun. Everyone knows what happened the last time she got a gun. 3 dead, 2 wounded. Last time any bitch tries to jump her.

The person she saw in bushes move a little, giving away their exact position. She started to walk closer to them until they burst out of the bush running away from her. She, being more athletic then the pursued yet unknown suspect, quickly caught up and tackled whoever it was to the ground, only to find out that it was boy #11 Yusuf Isaacs. He was strong, but not too strong, just to where she noticed. They were both about the same age and knew each other; they grew up in the same neighborhood.

He had liked her and she couldn't stand him. They were both there for the same murder. 

* * *

Girl #14 Jasmine Gurney started to threaten Boy #23 Aaron Smith.

Aaron just smiled and said, "Kill me if you like, but you know the rules. Kill me and you will have one less person to worry about, but it is still before the first hour." Aaron knew Jasmine couldn't kill him, they went to the same high school. But one thing that didn't go on record was that they used to go out until Jasmine's brother convinced Aaron to sell drugs.

Unlike most girls, Jasmine wasn't into drugs or men who sold them. Thanks to this one detail, she gathered enough courage to shoot him in the leg. Nothing happened.

Aaron, realizing that Jasmine was dangerous, ran up to her and used his weapon, the KAC Masterkey, as a club and knocked her out. After Aaron hit Jasmine he lifted her up from underneath her arms. She had been pretty heavy. He still couldn't believe that Jasmine had been in the same place as he was. He hadn't seen her for months and now, he was forced to kill her. Aaron began to drag her into the nearest building which seemed to be a light house. He wondered if anyone had been there, hiding somewhere and waiting to kill the two of them.

Upon entry, he lifted her up and carried her up all of the stairs until he saw a room that locked from the outside only. Some medicine and food was already stocked up in the kitchen. He confined Jasmine in the locked room and went up the stairs to a ladder. After climbing the ladder, he could see most of the coast from the light house, something about being up there made him shiver.

Jasmine started to wake up, confused about why here gun didn't go off. She checked her surroundings and noticed that they were different. A white room filled with a cot and a mini fridge. Why would he lock me up? Jasmine was thinking to herself, why didn't he kill me?

Dead God, I'm going to die.

**_Hour 0_**

**Dead: Boys 0 **

**Girls 0 **

**50 Contestants Remaining **

**72 Hours To Go **


End file.
